brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Training Hotspots/Aredia
These Training Hotspots are suitable for players who have reached Aredia City and are training for Aredia Gym. For players who have already proceeded to further cities, please view other sets of newer hotspots. Experience Points Adventurer Jesper in Upper Cragonos Mines continues to be the hotspot for grinding EXP. His party of Eeveelutions provide a total of 5204 EXP Points, which will help strengthening players' Pokémon if the upcoming Gym match prove to be too much. Retreat to the Pokémon Centre on Cragonos Cliffs for healing and bypassing the RTD Signal issue. |- |- |Attack1=Fire Fang|Attack2=Fire Spin|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Smog}} |- |Attack1=Aurora Beam|Attack2=Aqua Ring|Attack3=Acid Armor|Attack4=Haze}} |- |Attack1=Ice Fang|Attack2=Barrier|Attack3=Ice Shard|Attack4=Mirror Coat}} |- |Attack1=Thunder Fang|Attack2=Pin Missile|Attack3=Agility|Attack4=Thunder Wave}} |- Money If players desperately need money to buy the expensive Mega Stones or flats in Anthian City, they have found the right place. With Soaring Badge and Sky Train Pass in possession, Route 11 is unlocked and Rising Star Darren over there is the ideal Trainer for getting rich quickly. He provides the highest amount of money out of all Trainers available for rematches, giving 2760 dollars upon victory. However, players must be careful that sandstorm can wear down any Pokémon that do not belong to Ground-type, Rock-type or Steel-type. On the other hand, Krokorok's Foul Play can cause massive damage to all-out offensive Pokémon, while Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap prevents switching except for Flying-type and Ghost-type Pokémon, or those with Ability Levitate. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- Effort Values HP The earliest HP training ground appears on Route 14. Players have to live without one until they get past Fluoruma City, which is fortunately just the next major city after Aredia. Physical Attack Rising Star Darren on Route 11 also surpasses Gentleman Nolan to be the new Physical Attack hotspot. While it seems to be a regression that Darren's team gives only 5 Attack EVs — one fewer than Nolan's party, there is actually no other redundant EV to worry about, which makes Darren a pure hotspot and turns the regression to an improvement. Be careful of Krokorok's Foul Play, Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap and also the constant sandstorm while training here. Luckily, despite being a desert, RTD still receives signal presumably due to the Sky Train Terminus nearby, which is another enhancement from Nolan's spot, allowing players to simply teleport for Battle Colosseum or Trade Resort for healing and also allowing Darren to get ready for another battle, without requiring to retreat to Anthian or Aredia, both cities being rather far from his location. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- Physical Defense Hiker Jackson on Cragonos Cliffs is still the greatest Trainer for Physical Defense EVs. His Kantonian Geodude family offers 6 Defense EVs upon defeat, while the Pokémon Centre nearby allows players to directly fly back to Cragonos Cliffs once they have acquired HM Fly at this point of the game, making him much more accessible than before. Be wary of Ability Sturdy that prevents an instant knockout, as well as the attack Self-Destruct for its destructive power. |- |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- Special Attack Special Attack is another stat which lacks a training ground until much later in-game. Push forward and acquire 2 more Gym Badges for the first Sp. Atk hotspot. Special Defense There is no new Trainer giving out Special Defense EVs as of now, so the Flower Garden on Route 10 remains to be the best place for Sp. Def EVs, because 4 out of the 5 available Pokémon species provide Sp. Def EVs. Hoppip and Spoink appear quite easily and drop 1 Sp. Def EV upon defeat. On the other hand, Floette and the newly-added Comfey give out 2 Sp. Def EVs respectively. Remember to avoid Petilil because it yields Sp. Atk EV instead. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Misty Seed}} |- |rowspan="2"|Floette |rowspan="2"| | | |Rare |rowspan="2"|None |rowspan="2"| |- | | |Very Rare |- }} |- Speed Camper Pal on Route 9 continues to be the optimal location for Speed EV grinding. Pal's team gives a total of 5 Speed EVs in conjunction with the advantages on being easily accessible from Rosecove City, plus the RTD Signal coverage. Players are advised to be on the alert for his Grovyle's Pursuit, as well as his Pichu's Thunder Wave and Ability Static. |- |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Nasty Plot|Attack3=Charm|Attack4=Sweet Kiss}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Blade|Attack2=Mega Drain|Attack3=Pursuit|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Covet|Attack2=Fury Swipes|Attack3=Bestow|Attack4=Mud Sport}} |- Category:Pokémon